dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Card Plüss
Card Plüss is a bonus character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In a small town far away, there was a simple toy store, one of the oldest institutions in the town, and viewed as a historic landmark. It was run by a kindly old man who had been widowed, who was affectionately referred to as "everyone's grandfather". The store was a haven for both children and their parents who had been to the store in their youth, complete with gleaming toy soldiers, cuddly dolls, board games, and all the rest. The old man took very good care of his shop, but there was one thing he could not yet save it from. One day, one of the worst storms recorded in the town's history swept through main street, even spawning a tornado. The old construct toy store was not spared. However, it wasn't the wind that destroyed the shop, instead, it was struck by a bolt of lightning that set it ablaze, destroying everything in the conflagration including the old man, who had nothing else to live for but his shop and went willingly into the afterlife. However, the spirits of the old man and annihilated toys did not pass on. For reasons unknown to the living, they instead came forward to fuse and create a new entity, named Card. The amalgamation of spirits was henceforth born, but with mere scraps for memories. Left with nothing but the odd fascination with toys and toy stores, Card set about roaming the land in search of other stores that reminded her of her old shop, though she could not figure out why. When she chanced upon one, a gleaming statuesque building from the old days, Card could not contain her excitement and entered immediately, trying to help out however she could. However, this did not go too smoothly for her, as only toys were known to her presence. The humans, who only noticed unexplained occurrences of lights flickering, toys getting knocked off shelves, wet floors and money missing from the cash register, were scared beyond wit of the happenings, and deemed the place haunted. They fled from the shops, closing them down, and Card was left alone, time after time. So it has repeated itself for decades. Card merely searches for a place where she can fulfill her consuming fascination, and finally it seems as if she's found the place she's been looking for... Appearance Card's default costume, Body Snatcher, consists of a black bikini top with a star on the left side, a half bustier covering her abdomen, a red thong under fishnet boy shorts along with gray stockings attached to a garter belt. She also wears gray full length gloves and black and red boots. Red plus charms adorn her wrists, belt, and a choker necklace. Card's alternate costume, Auspicion consists of a golden sari and high-heels. Battle Card Plüss Wildcard – Uses moves that are impossible to predict. ---- As a Wildcard, Card only has access to two moves, one Brave and one HP. Upon use, each will copy a random Brave or HP attack respectively from any other character in the game. Her base stats are random, with the final stats determined on the level and equipment stats. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Card's EX Mode is Wheel of Life. Regen activates, and each attack input will perform two random attacks simultaneously. Card's EX Burst is Blissful Nothingess. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Welcome to the Show *''World Map Theme: The Toy Store *''Dungeon Theme: Throwback *''Normal Battle: Play With Me *''Boss Battle: Ace of Spades *''Final Boss Battle: Storytime Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. Shizuka: Running from the 90s Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters